lordifandomcom-20200223-history
Bite It Like A Bulldog
"Bite It Like a Bulldog" is a single from Finnish hard rock band Lordi. It is the first single from the fourth studio album Deadache and was released digitally on September 1 and physically on September 3. The song rose to number one in the Finnish charts. Music Video A music video was made for the song and released on October 3, 2008. Limppu Lindberg, who has worked with Lordi as a graphic designer, directed the video. Lead vocalist Mr Lordi said that the aim of the video was to move away from previous videos by Lordi, and showcase the band's new, more 'grotesque' look. He also said it features a more complex storyline than previous Lordi videos. While the storyline to the video is far more obscure than that of the previous videos, it appears to revolve around a police detective searching a slaughterhouse for evidence, presumeably due to something Lordi has done. As a result Lordi tortures him with a painful sound emitted from a record, and a television screen showing numerous home videos invaded by the monsters, attacking. The detective finds Lordi, in pure fear and shock, and Lordi leans over him. Awa is holding a video camera, and the video ends with a shot of it. Track Listing 1."Bite It Like a Bulldog" (3:28) Special Edition The special edition version of the single was given away for free at a signing session which was held at Sello Shopping Centre in Espoo, Finland to celebrate the 550th anniversary of the City of Espoo. Kita, Awa and OX were also there to sign the CD and other things for fans. The cover of the single features a picture of OX drawn by Mr. Lordi. On the right, you can see the special edition cover signed by Kita, Awa and OX. Lyrics Caught red handed Blood drops cover your face The gun's still smoking in your hand You did not do it The rest of the world is always wrong As you see it from where you stand Always try to find another fall guy Sacrifice your mother The pawns don't know that they're in your game Anybody really will do fine as long as it won't be you You let the dice decide who's to blame Bite it, bite it like a bulldog Bite it like a bulldog to the bone Never let it go Bite it, bite it like a bulldog Bite it like a bulldog freaking out Foaming at the mouth You won't take no responsibility For anything you say or do Friend or foe, it don't matter anyone can go As long as it won't be you Always try to find another fall guy Sacrifice your mother The pawns don't know that they're in your game Anybody really will do fine as long as it won't be you You let the dice decide who's to blame Bite it, bite it like a bulldog Bite it like a bulldog to the bone Never let it go Bite it, bite it like a bulldog Bite it like a bulldog freaking out Foaming at the mouth You leave a trail of dead behind you You're dead wrong but you aren't giving in You deny the truth, you'll make it untrue Just saying it don't make you a kingpin Bite it, bite it like a... Bite it, bite it like bulldog Bite it to the bone Never let it go Bite it, bite it like bulldog Bite it like a bulldog to the bone Never let it go Bite it, bite it like a bulldog Bite it like a bulldog freaking out Foaming at the mouth Bite it, bite it like bulldog Bite it like a bulldog to the bone Never let it go BITE!